crysiswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline
The following is a rough timeline of the ''Crysis'' series. June 30, 1908 *The Tunguska event occurs in the tundra of Russia. 11 years later, Jacob Hargreave steals Ceph alien technology from the site and uses it, over the next 120 years, to build the nanosuit and other anti-alien technologies, as well as artificially extending his life. August 7, 2020 *North Korea invades an island in the Lingshan chain near the Philippines. They evacuate the civilians and hold Dr. Rosenthal's archaeology team hostage. His daughter Helena sends a distress call to the US government. Events of Crysis and Warhead Day 1-August 14, 2020 "Contact" *Raptor Team, consisting of Prophet, Nomad, Psycho, Jester, and Aztec, parachutes onto the island in the early morning hours. Their goal is to find and rescue the research team. *Aztec is killed by a mysterious entity while trapped in a tree. *Raptor Team learns of General Ri-Shan Kyong's presence on the island and finds the Lusca's Call frozen miles inland. Jester is kidnapped and killed by an alien scout. "Recovery" *Nomad and Psycho raid a village where a member of Rosenthal's team is being held hostage. She explains that the research team discovered an ancient artifact that the Koreans want. *Nomad meets up with Prophet, who reveals the resuced hostage was actually a CIA agent spying on Rosenthal. "Relic" *Prophet is kidnapped by another alien scout. Major Strickland begins giving Nomad orders in his place. *Nomad infiltrates Rosenthal's excavation site. General Kyong is revealed to have Rosenthal's daughter Helena hostage. Rosenthal is killed when the room he is in is frozen by a captured alien. *While Nomad awaits the US military forces, he encounters North Korean troops with their own nanosuits. Day 2-August 15, 2020 "Assault" *The US military invades the island and begins a war with the Koreans. *Nomad assists the military, led by Major Strickland, in their invasion by disabling anti-air weapons and an aircraft carrier. *Nomad meets up with Strickland and they prepare a tank assault. Psycho is sent on his own mission, shown in detail in Crysis Warhead. "Onslaught" / "Call me Ishmael" (Warhead) *Nomad, Strickland, and the marines use tanks to push through the Korean defenses. *The military and Nomad destroy the Korean ammunitions dump. *Psycho assists the US military in their invasion and destroys a Korean base on the beaches. He witnesses the Koreans airlifting a mysterious container. *Sean O'Neill, an old friend of Psycho's, is shot down while bombing the base. "Awakening" *Nomad infiltrates a Korean base and discovers the location of the mine in the giant mountain where Kyong is holed up with Helena Rosenthal. *After fighting off more nanosuit troopers, Nomad enters the mountain but is captured by Kyong. Kyong opens the alien ship inside the mountain, allowing Nomad to escape. Nomad successfully kills Kyong. *The alien ship begins disintegrating the mountain. While Helena is rescued by the military, Nomad is trapped inside. "Core" / "Shore Leave" (Warhead) *Nomad realizes the only way out of the mountain is through the alien ship. *Inside the ship, Nomad fights off the strange aliens in a zero-gravity environment and eventually escapes. *Psycho rescues O'Neill. The military believes the Korean container holds a nuclear warhead. *Psycho enters the submarine where the alleged warhead container is kept. He discovers it contains not a nuclear warhead, but a captured alien scout. "Paradise Lost" / "Adapt or Perish" (Warhead) *As Nomad exits the mountain, the alien ship emits a massive ice shockwave, enveloping the middle of the island in a giant energy sphere and freezing everything inside. *Nomad encounters Prophet in the sphere, and they successfully defeat the aliens and flee the sphere. *While on the submarine, Psycho is captured by Colonel Ji-Sung Lee. However, the ice shockwave freezes the ocean and the sub. *Psycho follows the fleeing Lee and the container via hovercraft, but loses them. He meets Eagle Team, another nanosuit team on the island, and they kill a giant alien hunter. "Frozen Paradise" (Warhead) *Psycho and Eagle Team maneuver through a frozen battleship to get to the mining complex. *Eagle Team fights off waves of alien attackers as Psycho enters the mine. "Exodus" / "Below the Thunder" (Warhead) *Nomad and Prophet meet up with the military outside the sphere and flee the aliens. *They rescue Helena, whose VTOL has crashed, and find Strickland evacuating the troops from the island. *Helena is successfully rescued from the island. However, Strickland is killed while distracting an alien hunter so Nomad can escape on a VTOL. *Psycho fights his way through the mine. *Eventually, Psycho finds the alleged warhead container on a train, which he boards. "From Hell's Heart" (Warhead) *Psycho rides the train through the jungle, with the help of O'Neill in a VTOL. *The train eventually arrives at a bridge, where Lee ambushes Psycho. In the process, an innocent marine is killed, and Lee escapes with the container. "Ascension" / "All the Fury" (Warhead) *Nomad flies a VTOL through heavy alien swarms. *He eventually makes it successfully to the USS Constitution. *Psycho takes out his anger about his failure to save the marine on an unarmed Korean nanosuit trooper. He then infiltrates the airfield where Lee intends to leave with the container. *In the ensuing battle, aliens swarm the airfield along with a red alien hunter. Psycho manages to kill the red hunter and the other aliens and retrieve the container with O'Neill. *Lee makes one last attempt to steal the container. He and Psycho duel and Lee loses, being left to the mercy of the massive alien warship. He and O'Neill then return to the navy fleet safely. Day 3-August 16, 2020 "Reckoning" *Nomad meets up with Psycho and sees the alien from the container. Admiral Richard Morrison orders a nuclear strike on the island, but instead of killing the aliens, the nuke makes the ice sphere grow. Prophet, acting strangely, returns to the island right before the nuke goes off. *Thousands of aliens swarm the navy fleet. Morrison is killed and the entire fleet is sunk. *In the final battle, Nomad kills another alien hunter and uses an experimental nuclear weapon to destroy the alien warship. He flies away from the destroyed fleet with Psycho and Helena. *As they fly off, they receive a transmission from a still-alive Prophet and the group decides to return to the island. Between 2020 and 2023 *Prophet returns to Hargreave and confronts him about his knowledge of the aliens on the island. Hargreave calls Raptor Team's casualties a necessary sacrifice to see what would happen when the aliens encountered the nanosuits. Prophet storms off and goes rogue. May 2023 *Strange weather events begin affecting New York City and the east coast of the United States. August 20, 2023 *The Ceph begin emerging from underground in New York City. CELL takes over as the primary human opposition, establishing martial law. A strange virus, emitted by Ceph spore spires, causes thousands of people to become sick, die, and start gruesomely decomposing. *Prophet in the past 3 years somehow discovered the existance of Ceph ships buried all over the Earth (including the one under New York City), and returns to New York to try to warn the city of his findings. He arrives too late, however; after the invasion has already begun. Events of Crysis 2 Day 1-August 23, 2023 "In at the Deep End" *Alcatraz's marine squad is assaulted by the Ceph in the Hudson River. Alcatraz is rescued by Prophet. "Second Chance" *Alcatraz awakens to find himself wearing Prophet's nanosuit; Prophet himself is dead. *Alcatraz is contacted by Nathan Gould, who believes him to be Prophet. Gould begins leading Alcatraz to his location. "Sudden Impact" *Alcatraz witnesses an alien gunship get shot down by CELL helicopters. Gould suggests he raid the crash site for alien DNA, then continue making his way to Gould's lab. "Road Rage" *Alcatraz begins traversing FDR Drive while CELL forces, led by Commander Lockhart, attempt to kill him, against the orders of Tara Strickland, who wants him alive. "Lab Rat" *Alcatraz finds Gould's lab has been compromised by CELL and Gould himself has moved to an adjacent apartment. Alcatraz destroys evidence of Gould's hiding place and makes his way to the apartment. *Gould discovers "Prophet" is actually Alcatraz. He determines the nanosuit is fusing with the human and alien DNA and could be used as a bioweapon. CELL forces raid the building and Alcatraz is separated from Gould. "Gate Keepers" *Alcatraz begins making his way to the CELL Nanotech Facility, where he can analyze his suit. He creates several explosions along Wall Street as distractions for the CELL forces. "Dead Man Walking" *Alcatraz fights his way into the CELL Nanotech Facility, where he meets up with Gould. They analyze the suit for further information, but Lockhart and Strickland break in and capture them. *As Alcatraz is loaded into a helicopter, the Ceph begin erupting spires from the ground. He escapes in the chaos. "Seat of Power" *Alcatraz is contacted by Jacob Hargreave, founder of Hargreave-Rasch Biomedical and Crynet Systems and creator of the nanosuit. *Hargreave leads Alcatraz through the City Hall area while explaining the nature of the Ceph invaders. "Dark Heart" *Alcatraz is led to destroy the various Ceph spires by Hargreave, using his suit's human-alien DNA hybrid weaponry. *The military begins to flood the city in hopes of killing the Ceph. Alcatraz attempts to escape on a helicopter but fails and is swept up in the waves. Day 2-August 24, 2023 "Semper Fi or Die" *Alcatraz wakes up the next morning to find Chino and the other marines. Hargreave instructs them to fight their way to the Hargreave-Rasch building. "Corporate Collapse" *Alcatraz attacks the Ceph surrounding the Hargreave-Rasch building and is forced to enter through the parking garages. Lockhart refuses Hargreave's orders to allow Alcatraz safe passage and goes rogue. *After he interfaces with their computers, the windows shatter and the building is flooded, knocking Alcatraz back into the streets. "Train to Catch" *Alcatraz helps civilians get to the rally points and Grand Central Station, where Colonel Barclay begins evacuating them. "Unsafe Haven" *Alcatraz assists in the perimeter defense of Grand Central Station by detonating debris and blocking off the roads. "Terminus" *Alcatraz meets with Barclay at Grand Central Station, but the Ceph attack as the subways are being evacuated. Gould demands to be allowed to stay, but Barclay refuses. *Alcatraz and Barclay make their escape as the MetLife Building falls on the station. "Power Out" *Alcatraz and Barclay defend Times Square as they await VTOL extraction. An alien spire erupts in the street and Alcatraz destroys it. *The VTOLs arrive and Alcatraz and the marines are successfully airlifted. Day 3-August 25, 2023 "Eye of the Storm" *Alcatraz arrives at Roosevelt Island to rescue Hargreave from Lockhart. *After infiltrating the facility, Alcatraz kills Lockhart, but is captured by Tara Strickland on Hargreave's behalf. "Masks Off" *Alcatraz is placed on a medical table, where scientists begin to cut him out of the suit for Hargreave. Alcatraz has another flashback of Prophet in which he learns Hargreave knew of the aliens on the island but told no one, because he wanted to see the effects of the aliens on the nanosuits. *The suit begins to fuse with Alcatraz and repels the cutting lasers. As Hargreave suggests killing him, Tara shoots the scientists, revealing herself as an undercover CIA agent. She tells Alcatraz where to find Hargreave, who no one has seen in person. *Alcatraz finds Hargreave's office, where he learns Hargreave is actually over 150 years old and his body is in stasis using Ceph technology; he speaks through a simulated version of himself on television monitors. Hargreave tells Alcatraz to inject himself with a substance to make his bioweapon capabilities stronger. "Out of the Ashes" *Alcatraz returns to Manhattan and reunites with Gould, Tara, and Chino. Barclay explains the military will be nuking the city in 30 minutes unless they find a way to stop the Ceph. *The team rides in a convoy to Central Park, only to watch it rise into the sky, attached to an alien ship buried beneath. "A Walk in the Park" *Alcatraz is dropped onto Central Park. After severely destabilizing the ship, he enters the heart and destroys it with his suit. *A vision of Prophet appears to him and explains how he went mad after the alien technology began merging with his DNA and suit, and how the Ceph have hidden ships all over the planet. He then says they must return to finish the battle against the aliens. *A wave of energy is released from the destroyed ship and the nanosuit, killing the aliens. Alcatraz awakens in the rubble and is contacted by Karl Rasch, who asks his name. Alcatraz replies, in Prophet's voice, "They call me...Prophet." Category: Crysis Category: Crysis Warhead Category: Crysis 2